Kasane Jackson - Saika Night
by ZexEios
Summary: Suggestion by retro mania. A parody of Michael Jackson's 'Thriller' with Kasane Kujiragi and Celty Sturluson. Totally planned the story's completion as a halloween release and wasn't just lazy. Yup, totally.
1. Chapter 1

The carriage chattered slightly as it went down the rocky forest path. It was a cloudy night, and a soft breeze snaked its way through the trees. A full moon rested in the sky, hidden by a thick layer of clouds. As the carriage continued on its way, a gust of wind managed to make its way into the compartment, rustling the patrons within. Both passengers – Kasane and Celty – were met with a flurry of leaves and dirt. After the wind settled, the two were met with a mess all around the cabin and their clothing.

"Honestly, what troublesome weather." Kasane said.

She neatly picked off the leaves that had landed on her tail coat and trousers. After removing the debris on her clothes, she proceeded to throw out any other outstanding pieces of rubbish around the carriage.

"It's not that bad, is it? It's quite cool out, at least." Celty wrote, showing the notepad to Kasane.

Kasane just looked on dismissively, still troubled by the mess that maintained in the carriage. After traveling a while further, the carriage soon stopped, now looking onto a narrow path that it could no longer follow. Kasane looked out the window, clicking her tongue in annoyance. She turned to Celty, reporting the situation to her.

"It looks like we'll have to go on foot from here." She said, already opening the door.

Kasane continued to leave the carriage, and held out a hand to help Celty leave as well. Celty stepped outside, holding up the skirt of her red ballgown. Her long, black gloves blended with the dark night, her red choker defying it instead. Grabbing her cane, Kasane began walking down the path, with Celty going along with her. The two headed deeper into the woods, the moon's light now slightly peeking through the clouds. After a while, Kasane stopped and turned towards Celty.

"I wanted to ask you something, Celty." Kasane said.

"What is it?" Celty wrote.

"Well, from the time we've been together, I've developed feelings for you, and I think you have as well."

"Yes, I have."

"So... Would you give me your hand in marriage?"

Celty, taken aback by the proposal, thought about it for a moment, and wrote a 'yes' for Kasane.

"I'm glad." Kasane said, smiling. "I have something to tell you, Celty."

"Something else?" Celty responded.

"I'm not like other ladies."

"I know, that's why I love you." Celty wrote back.

"I mean, I'm different."

"What do you mean?"

As Celty was writing this, the clouds disguising the moon had dissipated, displaying the object in full view. As its light hit the couple, Kasane keeled over, grunting agony. Concerned, Celty bore near Kasane.

"Get away!" Kasane yelled, turning her head to Celty.

Her eyes had turned yellow, her pupils like a cat's. Her canines had grown to great lengths, and her face was overall terrifying. Celty backed away, however she still witnessed the rest of Kasane's gross transformation. Hair grew all over her body, long whiskers sprouting out of her face. Her ears became pointed, and claws grew out of her fingernails. Before Celty could process what was going on, Kasane had lost any resemblance of humanity, and had become a full lycanthrope. She let out a horrible screech that echoed throughout the forest. Terrified, Celty began running away from the monstrosity, getting lost in the thick woods. The beast sprinted after her, its bloodlust making it run wild. Celty looked behind her, seeing that the werewolf was gaining ground quickly. As she was about to turn her head back, she tripped over a branch she failed to notice. Falling face first, her first instinct was to turn over on her back. As she did so, she was met with the face of the monster staring into her own.


	2. Chapter 2

As the screams and gory images engulf the movie theater, an unshaken Kasane and Celty look on, uninterested.

" _What's with this movie? It's completely cheesy."_ Celty thought to herself.

"This is disappointing. I was hoping going to the movies would be more exciting, but it totally lacks any stimulation." Kasane said, on the same wavelength as Celty.

Without another word, Kasane got up and began leaving the theater, leaving Celty behind. Surprised, Celty reached a hand out towards her, however gave in, and followed her outside instead. The night was strikingly similar to the one featured in the film, apart from the lack of a breeze.

"I guess that movies like that don't have a lot of appeal for people like us." Celty wrote, showing her message to Kasane.

"Indeed. Living in a city like Ikebukuro is much more supernatural than any film." Kasane replied.

The duo began walking down the street, Kasane breaking out into song in the meantime.

 _It's close to midnight and something strange is lurking in the dark_

 _Within the city you see a sight that almost stops your heart_

 _You try to run but something's taken control of your body_

 _You start to freeze as your eyes flush into the shade of red_

 _She's in your head_

 _You hear she loves you and feel your free will taking a toll_

 _You feel her embrace and wonder if you'll ever gain control_

 _You plug your ears and hope that this is just imagination_

 _But all the while her voice just refuses to be quiet_

 _Can't hide from it_

 _They're out to get you, there's children closing in they're far and wide_

 _Infatuated they can't be stopped until you're on their side_

 _Now is the time to give in and take in her burning passion_

 _All through the night she's totally and utterly obsessed_

 _You've been possessed_

As the two continued on the road, Celty could hear faint voices in the distant. Paying closer attention, she was hearing 'I love you' being whispered through the air, all the while the voices becoming louder and louder. Before she could understand what was going on, both she and Kasane were suddenly surrounded by people with bright red eyes, their vacant gazes focused on the two of them. Celty could feel their whispering directed directly at her, sending a chill down her spine. Turning her head towards Kasane for some sort of information on the situation, she was instead met with Kasane's own eyes turning red.

"I love you." She whispered directly to Celty.


	3. Chapter 3

Kasane breaks away from Celty, joining the mob that has formed in the street. Both Kasane and Saika's children begin to twitch a bit, which escalates into an incredibly well choreographed dance number. Celty watched on, dumbfounded at the scene unfolding before her. With her back towards Celty, Kasane turned her head around, and began singing once more.

 _'Cause this is Saika, Saika night_

 _And no one's gonna save you from the blade about to strike_

 _You know it's Saika, Saika night_

 _You're fighting for control from a Saika, fight her_

 _Saika, Saika night_

 _'Cause I can love you more than any human would ever dare try_

 _Saika, Saika night_

 _So let me have control and share a Saika, might a, like a_

 _Saika here tonight_

 _'Cause this is Saika, Saika night_

 _Girl, I can love you more than any human could ever dare try_

 _Saika, Saika night_

 _So let me love you now and share a Saika, love a_

It was at this point in the number that Kasane and her backup dancers began advancing upon Celty, all the while collectively whispering "I love you". Needing no further warning, Celty began running the other way. For a moment, Celty detached herself from the situation at hand, comparing it to the one she saw earlier in the film. Coming back to her wits, she made a turn, believing it would lead her back home. However, she was surprised to find herself at a dead end in an alleyway. Turning around, Celty could see Kasane and her mob were approaching. Their voices became louder and louder as they came closer and closer towards Celty. As Kasane reached out towards her, there was a flash of light, and then everything went dark.

"I love you." Celty heard faintly.

Opening her eyes, she slowly came to realize that she was lying in her bed. Looking to the side, she found Shinra standing beside her, smiling as always.

"What's wrong, Celty? It looked like you were having a nightmare, so I tried whispering 'I love you' into your ear to calm you down."

Silence covered the room, and Celty let out a sigh of relief, however one without a head does so.

"Thank you. I'm alright now, so could you leave me alone for a while?" Celty typed, showing her phone to Shinra.

"Well, if you say so." Shinra replied.

As Shinra walked out of the room and closed the door behind him, Celty could've sworn she saw a flash of red in his eyes.


End file.
